


GSA Club

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Character, Crushes, GSA Club, Human AU, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Quick burn because I'm gay and I said so, Slurs, Texting, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, sympathetic deceit, thats an excuse for I'm too lazy to come up with filler chapters for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Roman held his breath as he pushed open the door to the club room. The GSA club room.





	1. Roman's Intro to GSA Club

Roman held his breath as he pushed open the door to the club room. The GSA club room. He looked around and noticed a few kids already inside, talking and having a generally good time, stopping to glance up at Roman and give him an encouraging smile before going back to their discussions.

"Oh, hello!" A teacher greeted, walking up to him with a student. "I'm Mr. Picani, and this is Virgil, our club president since last year." He explained. "And you are?"

"Uh, Roman. Roman Czar." It felt nice using his preferred name, like it did the first time he said it when he transferred to this school. He looked around the room again, smiling slightly. "So, this is the GSA club. Right?"

"Yep." The teen answered. He had an undercut with a purple fringe and was wearing quite the edgy outfit, if you asked Roman. "Name's Virgil, as Emile said. You're a new member and a new student, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Roman nodded. "I just transferred here. My first day was last week."

"Oh, I remember you!" A voice called. Roman looked over Virgil's shoulder and saw a kid in a blue shirt and these huge thin-rimmed glasses walk up. "I'm Patton, we have first period English together, right?" He asked, tilting his head and smiling.

"Oh yeah, we do!" Roman smiled. Familiar face, that was nice to see. "So, everyone here is just a member of the LGBT community?"

"Well sometimes a few allies come in, but other than that, yes!" Picani explained. "So, Roman, we usually ask, but you don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable. What letter of the acronym are you?"

Roman swallowed hard. Did he want to answer? He could trust these guys, right? That's why he came here. "Uh, T and G." He said as calmly as he could.

"That's nice!" Patton said. "I can introduce you to the others!"

"Pat, that's my job, I'm the president." Virgil whined. Patton scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I can introduce you, come on." He said, taking his hand out of his pocket and gesturing for him to follow. "You've already met Emile and Patton. So I'll just point and tell." Roman nodded.

Virgil pointed to a kid in a black button-up with thick-rimmed glasses. He glanced up from his school laptop and smiled at Roman, waving a bit. Roman waved back nervously.

"That's Logan Bishop, he's a bisexual demiguy." He explained. "You know what a nonbinary person is, right?" He asked. Roman nodded. He would say how he thought he was at one point, but decided against it. "Nice, because I'm one of them."

He pointed to a kid in the corner of the room, sitting on a desk. He was wearing sunglasses inside, like some Mr. Cool Guy would, and had a leather jacket with pins on it. He had an undercut like Virgil's and it was also dyed, but the color had faded more.

"That would be my twin brother, Remy. Remy Ashworth." He chuckled. "He's very flamboyantly gay, so watch out for that." He explained. "He likes to pretend he's cool, but between you and me, he's the softest guy I know. Can't even crack his knuckles without being grossed out."

He pointed to another student, who looked a bit nervous, but was sitting at the table anyways. He was wearing a black shirt and a yellow jacket, but one thing stood out to Roman. And that was a large scar covering almost half his entire face and leaving one of his eyes blind.

"That's my boyfriend, Dolos Bullard, he's pansexual." He looked Roman dead in the eyes. "Mention his scars and I will not hesitate to knock you out, just so you know." Roman nodded quickly. "He's also a bit of a pathological liar, so trust him, but take what he says with a grain of salt. I'll tell you if he's lying, though."

"If he's a pathological liar, why exactly is he open to dating?" Roman asked, trying not to be rude.

"He's a lot better than he used to be, trust me." Virgil said. "He's gotten a lot of help, so he's doing much much better. Plus, I've been helping him out."

"Got it." Roman nodded.

He pointed over to Patton. "Patton is still questioning, but he leans more towards men." He explained, pointing over to Picani again. "And Emile is our gay teacher we all love. He teaches Health and Wellness, and you're still a ninth grader, right?" Roman nodded again. "Yeah, then you won't have him yet."

"So, what about you, Virgil?"

"Oh, I'm nonbinary and bisexual." Virgil explained, shrugging. "We'll go over pronouns once this meeting starts."

Roman smiled. Maybe this would work.


	2. Topics

"Alright, y'all!" Virgil called out. "Meeting is gonna start, so put your stuff away and meet in the sacrificial circle." Roman suddenly felt like he had just joined a cult. "And no, it is not an actual sacrificial circle, we just call it that as an inside joke, so don't get scared, Roman." Roman let out an exaggerated sigh, making a few people laugh and sat in the circle of chairs that were facing the counter, which Virgil hopped up and sat cross legged on.

Other kids came up and sat in the circle, and Roman took note of how absolutely fucking horrible Remy was sitting in his seat, that could not be comfortable. Remy noticed him looking and smiled, giving him a peace sign. Roman flushed and looked away, back up to Virgil.

"Alright, so as always, we're gonna go around, say our name and pronouns, then we're gonna talk about the topics we put in the hat last meeting." Virgil explained. "You all know me, Virgil Ashworth, he/him or they/them, whatever suits your fancy."

"Logan Bishop. He/him or xe/xir." He said calmly, fiddling with a ring on his ring finger. "Preferably he/him around nonjudgmental people. Xe/xir is more for in private." He explained.

"Patton Moriarty!" Patton said cheerfully. "He/him."

Roman realized it was his turn. "Oh, uh, Roman Czar. He/him." He said, smiling nervously.

"Dolos Bullard." Dolos muttered a bit quietly. "He."

"Remy Ashworth, you know me!" Remy said. Virgil was right, he did seem a bit flamboyant. "He/him."

"Alright, so, Emile? Would you pass me the hat of topics?" Virgil asked. Picani nodded and picked up a bowler hat, walking through the half circle of chairs and giving it to Virgil. Virgil thanked him and reached on, pulling out a piece of paper. "Ah, LGBTQIA representation in the media."

"Well, 'Love, Simon' did come out recently." Logan said. "It was a great movie with a lot of representation in some of its forms, really."

"It was very good. Remy cried." Virgil said.

"Did not!" Remy said. "But yeah, 'Love, Simon' was an amazing movie with great representing of character traits."

"What about 'Leah on the Offbeat?'" Roman chimed in. Everyone gave him a strange look except for Logan. "It's the sequel to 'Simon vs. the Homosapiens agenda." He said, making small hand gestures. "I read it and it's really good."

"Yeah, I thought it was very good as well!" Logan said, grinning.

"Isn't there that movie coming out about lesbians in Kenya or something?" Patton asked, tilting his head again. "I'm not sure what it's called, but the trailer was really good!"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that!" Virgil said. "It's called, like, 'friend' in another language, or something like that, I don't really remember." He shrugged. "But it seemed really cool!" He paused for a moment, noticing nobody speaking. "Alright, how about we change topic to..." He pulled out another paper from the hat, reading it before setting it down off to the side. "Ah, coming out."

"Oh, coming out is fun." Dolos said sarcastically, smiling a bit. "It's difficult as hell. Depending on your family, though."

"My family was luckily really accepting and agreed to switch me schools to start fresh." Roman said. "It was...really nice of them."

"I'm not out to my family, and the idea of telling them is just terrifying to me." Logan shrugged. "I heard them talking about how they would never accept if I was gay, so I can't really tell them anything."

"Virgil and I's parents are really accepting, so coming out to them was kind of easy." Remy shrugged. "Coming out to the school, however is an entirely different story." He said through grit teeth.

"Oh god, yeah." Logan said, rolling his eyes. "It's a lot easier to come out online than it is to come out to real life people. I figured joining this club might help people realize I'm not exactly the straightest person."

"But allies only occasionally come in." Virgil said. "Yeah, coming out to the school was weird. I just kind of decided to say 'fuck it' and just wore a skirt to school one day, and people judged, of course. A few people were nice to me, but a lot of people were real dicks."

Roman swallowed hard. "So, coming out as, like, trans is difficult at this school?"

"Well, you never really have to come out if you don't want to." Patton said. "That's the thing about coming out, it's not exactly required to be done with strangers. Especially at school. You can kind of just be."

"It's difficult, but it works." Dolos said. "I never really came out to anybody except close friends." He shrugged. "Sometimes things happen, though. Which makes dating really difficult."

"Least you found me." Virgil muttered, making Dolos snicker. "But yeah, dating when you aren't out is very difficult. Which is why sometimes people keep their relationships secret here."

"Like when Logan and I dated for a short time." Patton said.

"Don't remind me." Logan joked, grinning a bit, making Patton push his shoulder. "Oh come on, we're better off friends."

"You two are the closest exes I know, really." Remy said. "I've seen people cut off friends of their exes just because they were their exes friends. It sucks." He suddenly smiled. "But you two aren't petty like that, thank god."

The rest of the club meeting went a lot like that, talking about issues and random things. Remy kept giving Roman strange looks that Roman couldn't identify, and it kind of scared him but he ignored it for the most part. Near the end of the meeting, they all disbanded and were encouraged to go to their lockers and get their stuff so they didn't leave their stuff when they left. Roman made his way down the hall but froze in place when he heard his name being called.

"Roman!" He turned around and saw Remy walking up to him quite swiftly. "I was wondering if you had something we could talk on? Virgil kind of wants me to talk to you more for some reason."

Roman chuckled. "Sure, I can give you my tumblr." He said. "Let me get my phone out of my locker first." Remy nodded and followed as Roman and him walked down the hall. He made it to his locket, which made Remy laugh because it was really close to 420. Roman just rolled his eyes and smiled, pulling his phone out. "It's uh 'royallyroman', no spaces or dashes."

"One word username, nice." Remy said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, opening tumblr and putting the username in. "I'll message you to make sure I got the right one, alright?" Roman nodded and saw a notification pop up.

Roman chuckled. "You like Lana Del Rey then, don't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Remy. "I will admit, that's...a clever username."

"Patton suggested it." Remy shrugged as he got the following notification. "I'll message you tonight, alright?" Roman nodded. "Don't hurt your handsome face before tomorrow, alright?" And with that he walked away, leaving a heavily blushing Roman. Did he just get flirted with? Or was that just a compliment? He couldn't tell but holy shit it made him feel good.


	3. Tumblr Talks

Roman sighed, laying back on his bed sheets. He stared up at his ceiling until he felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled his phone out. A notification from tumblr. He smiled slightly and typed out a response, letting the conversation play out.

"lanadelremy: heyo  
royallyroman: wassup  
lanadelremy: just so you know I may or may not have given your tumblr to vee because he asked  
royallyroman: that explains the edgy blog that just followed me  
lanadelremy: lmao yeah  
lanadelremy: dude virgil is like the parent to a ton of people at school who are closeted  
royallyroman: is that why ive seen him with a ton of people in the halls  
lanadelremy: he's the only openly nonbinary people at our school so he's just a ren to every closeted person  
royallyroman: remind me what a ren is  
lanadelremy: it's like a nonbinary parent  
royallyroman: ah okay  
lanadelremy: yeye   
lanadelremy: so I noticed from your blog that you're a bit of a fandom person  
royallyroman: oh no"

Roman chuckled and put his phone down on the pillow, looking around his bedroom, noticing his cat walking inside. "Oh, didn't I shut the door?" He muttered, letting the cat hop up onto the bed. "What's up, Nala?" He asked. His cat didn't say anything in response, but laid down on the edge of the bed, letting him pet her soft fur. "You're so fluffy."

He checked his phone again.

"lanadelremy: lol I'm not gonna kill you over it  
lanadelremy: you must like musicals   
lanadelremy: that's p cool  
royallyroman: hey wanna see my cat  
lanadelremy: is that even a fucking question of course I do"

He strategically took the photo from where he was and sent it off, checking his other messages.

"angelofporn2: ayo its virgil   
royallyroman: what's with the username  
angelofporn2: it's a song by nicole dollanganger   
royallyroman: I'll have to listen to it at some point  
angelofporn2: you will  
angelofporn2: so you seem like a really cool guy. Wanna join our small clique at the school?  
royallyroman: is there an initiation process  
angelofporn2: maybe but it's kind of tame  
royallyroman: ,,,,,,,,,what is it  
angelofporn2: it was Logan's idea but you gotta drink hot sauce  
angelofporn2: it s u c k e d  
royallyroman: jesus  
royallyroman: I'll do it  
angelofporn2: nice  
angelofporn2: so do you plan on joining any other clubs at the school"  
royallyroman: the theatre club. It seems fun  
angelofporn2: imma warn you about a guy in there   
angelofporn2: his name is Maximilian but we call him greed because he fucking sucks  
royallyroman: does he not just go by max  
angelofporn2: nope.  
angelofporn2: he always wears a ton of rings and he has colorblind glasses and he's tall as fuck you can't miss him  
royallyroman: what has he done  
angelofporn2: he beat the shit out of Patton when he started dating Logan   
angelofporn2: called him a ton of bad names and slurs  
royallyroman: holy shit  
angelofporn2: yeah he fucking sucks  
angelofporn2: apparently I'm his next target because I'm openly out  
angelofporn2: but Remy says he's gonna fight him first  
angelofporn2: yeah right  
angelofporn2: the kids got brass knuckles and sharp ass rings  
angelofporn2: I'm fucked  
royallyroman: so how do I avoid him?p  
angelofporn2: under no circumstance come out to him  
angelofporn2: he might try to figure it out on his own but do not come out to him okay?  
royallyroman: I won't.  
angelofporn2: good because we need to keep you safe  
angelofporn2: us gays need to stick together  
royallyroman: lol yep"

"A homophobe and transphobe in theatre club. That's gonna be fucking wonderful." Roman groaned and laid his head down on Nala's fur, making her meow but she went back to laying down calmly. "You wouldn't beat the shit out of me for being gay or trans, would you?" He asked rhetorically. The cat said nothing. "Exactly. I still have a high voice so that means I'm pretty much fucked if he hears me sing."

Roman sat up and got off his bed, walking over to his closet. He needed to pick out an outfit because theatre club was tomorrow. Thursday. He thought he would look forward to this kind of thing, but after hearing about Maximilian, he wasn't sure. He should at least try to look nice just in case he was gonna be judged based off looks in there.


	4. Maximilian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains one use of a homophobic slur!

Roman was not very excited for theatre club, but he was willing to go. One asshole shouldn't be the reason he doesn't want to go. Right now, it was the middle of the day and it was school wide lunch. That's one thing he liked about this school. The lunches weren't separated so he had more options of people to hang out with. He looked around the lunch room and found Virgil and his gang. He walked up and said something. "Hey." Ah, simple and would get people's attention.

Virgil looked up from his phone and smiled at him. "What's up, Roman!" He exclaimed, making the others see him and say their own greetings. "Roman, you said you want to join our clique, right?" He asked, and Roman nodded. "Because we have hot sauce and can initiate you right now."

"Oh god." Roman rolled his eyes and sat down next to Patton and Remy. "Fine, I'll do it." He agreed, making the others laugh a bit. Virgil reached into Logan's bag, making him complain slightly but he pulled out the thing of hot sauce. "Like is there a limit to how much?"

"Nah, you just gotta drink at least a spoonful." Remy explained. "And I'm sure one of us had a spoon, right?" He looked around for a moment and Patton took a spoon out of his bag.

"This'll be fun to watch." Dolos muttered in his raspy and quiet voice, grinning slightly.

"This won't be very fun to do." Roman said simply, taking the spoon and holding it out to Virgil, who just poured some of the hot sauce in there. "Who brings hot sauce to school anyways?"

"I do." Logan said as if it were obvious. "I like the burn."

"Logan, you are the kind of person to put your hand on a metal rod that's been in the sun all day because it's fun to you." Remy rolled his eyes. "You are very strange." Logan just shrugged. "It's really spicy hot sauce too, just so y'know."

"Fun." Roman muttered sarcastically, extending the word for emphasis.

"Just pretend it's cum." Remy suggested, making Patton choke on the water he was drinking.

"That does not help in any way, shape or form." Roman said. He sighed exaggeratedly before quickly biting down on the spoon and drinking the sauce. He saw Logan and Patton both flinch at the noise it made, but he couldn't care less, his mouth was fucking burning. "Oh my fucking God." He muttered after managing to swallow it. "Logan just drinks this shit?" He asked, starting cough, making the others laugh.

"Welcome to the gay-ng." Dolos said. "Once you're done coughing, give me your phone number and I'll add you to our group chat."

Roman nodded, still coughing into his elbow. "God, can I have some water?" He asked, and Remy handed him a carton of milk. "I said water, but okay." He gagged for a moment before downing almost half the container.

"Milk helps with burning." Remy said.

"Whatever." Roman muttered, pulling out his phone. "Uh, here's my number..." His voice trailed off as he made eye contact with someone across the room. He immediately recognized him as the guy Virgil had described. Oh god, it was Maximilian. He was brought out of his thought a by the weight of his phone in his hand being taken away by Dolos.

\---

He walked through the door at the end of the day, looking around the full theatre room. "Oh, you're Roman, right?" The teacher asked. Roman nodded. "Okay, and you're joining out theatre club?" Roman nodded again. "Alright, well, go take a seat by Maximilian over there and we'll sort you out, alright?"

Roman paused for a moment, looking back and seeing Maximilian sitting sideways in a chair. They made eye contact and Roman gulped before walking over and sitting next to him, crossing one leg over the other and keeping his hands in his lap, not looking up at him. Don't start a conversation, please don't start a conversation.

"Hey."

Fuck.

"Oh, uh, hey." Roman said, almost cringing at how his voice sounded so high pitched.

"Maximilian. You're the Roman kid, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Roman nodded. "You, uh, don't seem like one for theatre." Fuck, that was probably the worst thing he could've said aside from coming out to him or something.

Except he just laughed. "Yep, a lot of people say that." He shrugged. "So, I saw you hanging out with some people at lunch." Fuck. "You aren't like them, are you?" Double fuck.

"What do you mean by that?" Roman asked. Play dumb, that would work.

"You're not a fag or anything, right?"

Okay, wow, this was worse than he thought.

"Uh, no." He lied. He had to sit next to this kid for the entire year of theatre club? That would not be easy. "Why, are you?" Triple fuck, why did he say that? The guy got a disgusted look on his face. "I'm guessing not?"

"God, no." He said, rolling his eyes under his glasses. "Well, why were you hanging out with those kids if you aren't one of them?"

Roman shrugged. What excuse could he come up with? "They just seemed like nice people, so I thought I'd hang out with them. I didn't really think they were...like that, y'know?" That would work, just maybe possibly.

"Yeah, well, keep what they are in mind."

This school year might just be more difficult than he thought.


	5. Roman talks to his cat

Friday, thank god. He had a whole weekend in front of him to do whatever the hell he wanted. The school day went by with little conflict, and lunch was nice. He got home, hopping off the crowded bus and walking down the street to his family's house. He ignored the looks of past friends he had on the street. He liked to think that they were jealous he could rock short hair unlike them. But it was just a thought, not really a reality.

He opened his door and announced he was home, not hearing any response. The two must be at work. He sighed, tossing his bag onto the couch and sitting in the chair nearby. His cat immediately hopped up onto his lap, and he calmly pet her. He sat there and pulled out his phone, noting the notifications from 'the gayng' chat. He chuckled and opened it.

"Dolos: welcome to the gayng @Roman  
Patton: welcome!  
Virgil: now that you're here you can never leave  
Remy: you're here forever  
Roman: that's ominous  
Logan: they never listen.  
Logan: I've tried telling them.  
Virgil: oh we know it is, we're still gonna say it, though  
Logan: of course.  
Logan: well, welcome anyways, Roman.  
Roman: thanks y'all  
Remy: anyone got any plans this weekend  
Remy: our parents are gonna be gone the entire weekend  
Patton: party time :0  
Patton: is it gonna be party time :0  
Remy: do y'all wanna  
Virgil: hell yeah  
Dolos: that's cool  
Patton: YES!!  
Logan: sure thing.  
Logan: Roman?  
Roman: why not?  
Patton: yay!  
Patton: this is gonna be your first hang out with us!  
Roman: do they get weird?  
Virgil: our dad left a bottle of alcohol  
Virgil: so maybe  
Remy: wait dad left vodka?  
Virgil: I never specified it was vodka  
Remy: does the man drink anything else?  
Virgil: true  
Virgil: but yeah he left vodka  
Virgil: blueberry flavored too  
Roman: blueberry flavored things are the best  
Patton: TEAM GREEN APPLE FIGHT ME  
Roman: SQUARE UP THOT  
Dolos: BOYS PLEASE  
Logan: Tf, you guys, cherry is the best.  
Remy: ummm, watermelon?  
Virgil: Remy are you fucking kidding  
Remy: no watermelon candies are fucking amazing  
Virgil: how are we twins  
Virgil: blue raspberry  
Roman: so blueberry  
Virgil: exactly  
Dolos: lemon  
Virgil: why do I fuck you  
Dolos: false you are a bottom  
Virgil: DEE  
Virgil: I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD  
Dolos: ;)  
Roman: a journey of discovery here in the gayng group chat"

Roman chuckled and set his phone down on Nala, who mewed at the contact. "I'm about to get drunk with people I just met." He muttered. He paused for a moment. "I mean, I don't have to, but I'm gonna." He shrugged. "What do you think, Nala?" The cat didn't respond. "Yeah, I know, I should be responsible. But my parents aren't gonna be there, so who's gonna stop us?"

He pulled his phone back out.

"Remy: MY SIBLING IS A BOTTOM IM GONNA YELL  
Virgil: WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM PLEASE DONT YELL  
Remy: IM YELLING  
Virgil: I CAN HEAR THAT.  
Dolos: what have I started  
Virgil: something horrible  
Logan: you guys need to clam down.  
Patton: CLAM DOWN CLAM DOWN  
Roman: poor clam  
Logan: I fucking hate all of you.  
Patton: you love us o3o  
Logan: never send that face again.  
Patton: o3o  
Logan: I'm gonna kick you out of the chat.  
Dolos: I control the chat, lo  
Logan: and?  
Logan: I can still kick him out.  
Dolos: and I can add him back in  
Patton: it's okay we all know Logan loves me in reality  
Patton: xe just can't resist me  
Logan: falsehood.  
Patton: there's the famous line!  
Logan: shut up.  
Roman: let Patton love you, Logan  
Logan: no.  
Logan: we did this once before and it did not end up well.  
Patton: it was a mutual decision so I'm sure another one would end up the same way  
Patton: but xe still loves me  
Logan: shush."

"They seem nice, don't they, Nala?" He asked, holding the phone in a way that the cat could see it. After a moment, she meowed. "Exactly! Plus one of them is really cute." He froze. "Did I just say that out loud?" Nala mewed again. "Okay, so maybe I think Remy is cute, but it's not a full on crush. We barely know each other." He admit.

"Virgil: so meet up at our house tomorrow with permission from parents?  
Logan: yep.  
Roman: what's the address?  
Remy: 69 boink street  
Logan: very mature  
Remy: thanks I raised myself  
Virgil: we both did  
Roman: o h  
Virgil: insert shrug face here"

He read the address and decided to just sit there and talk to them while he waited for his parents to get home. Tomorrow would be fun.


	6. Blueberry Vodka

Tomorrow came fairly quickly, and Roman was pretty excited for it. He got to meet up with these new people and possibly get drunk. And his parents were letting him. Not like they knew about the alcohol, but that was a detail Roman left out.

He looked out the window as they entered the driveway of what Roman hoped was the right house. He stepped out of the passengers seat and walked up to the door, giving it a few knocks. Hopefully he wasn't too early. He did want to be there early, just not be the first one there.

The door swung open and there was Remy. "Hey, Ro!" He exclaimed. It seemed Remy had already developed a nickname for him. "Come on inside!" He said. Roman nodded, waving to his parents as they pulled away and walked inside.

He noticed Virgil sitting on the kitchen counter, and Dolos sitting on the floor in front of his, scrolling through his phone. "Hey." Roman greeted a bit awkwardly. Virgil looked up away from his feet and smiled at Roman.

"Hey there, Roman!" He exclaimed. Dolos glanced up from his phone and flashed him a quick smile. "So, your parents are cool with you being here for the night?"

"Yep." Roman nodded. "And yours are totally gone for said weekend?"

"Yep." Virgil nodded. "So." He crossed his legs. "We're just waiting on Patton and Logan now." He shrugged. "In the mean time, though, we can crack open the bottle of vodka if you're up for it."

Roman grinned. "Hell yeah."

\---

"I am such a better person when I'm drunk." Virgil slurred.

"I beg to differ." Logan muttered under his breath.

"Then beg." Virgil said, sounding like he was threatening him, though the slurring drunkness kind of threw it off.

"Play nice." Patton said. He hadn't drank anything yet, so he was doing fine. Roman chuckled at the scene and took another sip of his drink, which he might have had a bit many of. Patton shook his head and walked over to Roman, leaning against the counter with him. "So, have you ever been drunk before, or no?"

"Nope." Roman shook his head, ignoring his voice lisping somewhat. "Only fifteen, so my parents have never let me drink, not even in the house." He explained.

"Well, don't get too wild. You already seem a bit tipsy." Patton said. "Plus, you barely know us yet, and you already want to drink with us."

Roman shrugged. "I get close to people quickly."

"I feel that." Patton nodded. "So, what do you like? I don't really know much about you, y'know?"

"Uh, I like theater and stuff." Patton almost flinched. "I like Disney a lot, too." Roman said, trying to make up for whatever he said that made him seem scared. Maybe it was the mention of theater and the association of it to the Maximilian kid.

Patton smiled. "Disney is great!" He said. "What's your favorite movie?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I really like Tangled. But I don't really pick favorites with a lot of things." He said. "But Tangled is just really nice to me. It might be the fact I watched it a lot when I was questioning myself and stuff. Has a special place in my heart."

The conversation went on similar to that, mostly just talking about things they enjoyed, but as the two drank a bit more, the chat quickly just turned to drunken chatter about dogs and other animals of the like.

After a while, all of the group was laying on the couch, muttering random things occasionally while they watched a movie and laughed at inappropriate times. Some of them fell asleep, while the others stayed up a bit too later until they all fell asleep as well. Roman was the last one to fall asleep, mostly because he quickly realized a problem.

He was still wearing a binder. And he didn't bring any substitute for when the eight hours were up. He figured it wouldn't hurt to just sleep in it once, right?

\---  
  
Roman slowly opened his eyes and regret it when he saw the amount of light in the room. He groaned and screwed his eyes shut again, holding an arm over them. He looked over and noticed everyone else was awake and sitting on both the couch and at the dining room table. He barely remembered last night and his head was killing him, along with his chest-- oh.

He quickly sat up fully and stood up, swaying when he did. "Shit." He muttered, holding a hand to his forehead. He noticed Remy look up and wave to him lazily. Hangovers, they sounded a lot worse in movies, but damn they were right when they said they suck.

"You alright, Roman?" Remy asked, standing up and walking over.

Roman knew he needed to get out of the binder he was wearing as soon as possible, but he was feeling very sick, too. Maybe after he went and vomit. "I'll be back." He mumbled. "Where's the bathroom, exactly?" He asked. Remy pointed up the stairs and Roman nodded, quickly walking up them and making it inside.

He covered his mouth quickly before coughing and vomiting into the toilet. Gross. He sighed and layer back, resting on his hands. He needed to get out of his binder, but if he took it off here, the others would see his chest, could he keep it on a little longer? Well, his brain said yes, but the pain in his lungs said no.

"Hey, Ro. Everything alright in here?" Remy asked. Roman looked up, noticing him in the doorway. He held up and peace sign and shook his head. "Feeling sick? Almost everyone was as well, so don't feel bad."

"Well, not just that." Roman muttered. Remy tilted his head in confusion. Could Roman really tell him he was that much of a dumbass? Maybe he should. "I forgot to take off my binder before bed and I didn't bring any kind of substitute." He explained.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Remy asked a few moments of silence later.

"No, just dysphoric." Roman shrugged, sitting up fully. "It hurts, but I think I can go a little longer under my parents get here."

"Dude, that could seriously hurt you. I can let you hang in here for a bit while you recover until they get here." He suggested. "We can call them if you need."

"Really?" Roman said. Remy nodded. "Thanks, man. I could go for that."

"No worries. You got your phone?" Roman nodded. "Alright, hit them up, and we can tell them you just aren't feeling well. They don't need to know we all drank the entire bottle of vodka and then some." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Thanks. I just don't want anyone seeing my chest, really." He said.

"No problem."


	7. The Text Chapter

"Remy: y'all got the homework for health  
Virgil: I'll tell you when I get back  
Remy: thanks   
Virgil: no problem  
Roman: anyone got the homework for science  
Patton: which teacher  
Roman: dot  
Patton: oh yeah I can private message you it  
Roman: got it  
Logan: why do you all forget our homework?  
Virgil: because we aren't nERDS LIKE YOU  
Logan: FIGHT ME  
Virgil: I WILL  
Patton: please no  
Remy: eating popcorn  
Logan: shit brb  
Remy: everything okay down there?  
Logan: parents yelling again gtg for a bit  
Virgil: stay safe  
Roman: stay safe  
Dolos: I'm back--oh  
Virgil: whatcha doin  
Dolos: aggressively eating grapes  
Roman: how do you aggressively eat a grape  
Dolos: bite down into it aggressively  
Roman: you don't just swallow them whole?  
Virgil: what  
Remy: what  
Patton: what  
Dolos: bitch the juice??  
Roman: the juice is gross  
Dolos: THE JUICE IS THE BEST PART???  
Dolos: THATS WHAT YOU EAT A GRAPE FOR  
Roman: no? The softness of it?  
Virgil: this bitch over here just straight up swallowing grapes whole  
Patton: how do you even do that  
Patton: I gag sometimes just from chewing gum  
Roman: practice  
Remy: practice from suckin dICK  
Roman: yeah  
Remy: wait actually   
Roman: sucked a dick when I was nine once  
Virgil: YOU WHAT NOW  
Patton: HUH  
Dolos: I sucked one when I was eight I win  
Virgil: YOU WHAT  
Dolos: oh shit did I never tell you?  
Virgil: are you lying  
Dolos: maybe  
Virgil: you nearly gave me a heart attack holy shit  
Patton: you ever just squish the grapes so all the juice comes out them bite into it  
Patton: it's nice  
Roman: I just suckle on them for a bit until I swallow them  
Remy: kinky.  
Roman: not really  
Roman: unless you like eat someone's balls off  
Remy: I guess  
Logan: what the fuck  
Dolos: hey  
Logan: well then  
Virgil: you doin alright?  
Patton: everything okay?  
Logan: yeah but I might have to come to someone else's place  
Patton: I'll let you come over  
Patton: my parents wouldn't mind  
Logan: thanks I'll be over in a bit just gotta let the yelling die down a bit more  
Dolos: so everything's gonna be okay  
Logan: yep  
Logan: now continue your strange conversation about literally eating dick   
Roman: we were talking about how I eat grapes but okay  
Logan: what  
Virgil: HE STRAIGHT UP SWALLOWS THEM WHOLE  
Virgil: NO CHEWING  
Logan: what the fuck roman   
Roman: it's how I was raised  
Remy: your parents are fucking weird then  
Roman: they really are  
Roman: they once threatened to beat up the grinch   
Roman: I was like five  
Dolos: that's quite the specific thing to remember  
Roman: it is  
Roman: idk why I do  
Logan: at least you don't have fucking hyper memory  
Patton: I have the worst memory possible  
Logan: autistic and adhd difference over here  
Roman: oh wait you guys have ADHD and autism?  
Patton: yep!   
Patton: I have adhd and Logan is autistic  
Roman: oh dang   
Logan: yep  
Virgil: Q  
Roman: what  
Dolos: what  
Remy: he's eating noddles and one just hit his screen and sent that  
Virgil: how are they so powerful  
Logan: the screen thinks it's a finger  
Patton: but why  
Logan: it's a thick noodle what do you expect  
Dolos: thicc  
Logan: please no  
Roman: the thot thiccens  
Logan: NO  
Patton: welcome to the pissing off Logan club, Roman   
Roman: nice  
Virgil: HEY DOLOS  
Dolos: what  
Virgil: TEL ROMAN ABOUT THE DUCK SAUCE  
Dolos: OH MY GOD  
Dolos: so at the beginning of like fourth grade I bought a thing of duck sauce and a rubber duck  
Roman: oh god  
Dolos: and it started to just  
Dolos: solidify  
Roman: Oh God  
Dolos: so now we're seeing how gross it can get each year  
Roman: that's awful I love it  
Logan: it's disgusting  
Dolos: that's the point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That duck sauce thing? And actual thing someone from my school did


	8. Club Time

This time, Roman wasn't so nervous to enter the GSA club room. He was more nervous some asshole would walk by and know he's not cis or straight. That would be bad. He pushed open the door and smiled when he saw half the people from before was there. Maybe some of the others were running late.

"Hey, Roman!" Virgil greeted from the desk he was currently laying on. Logan happened to be sitting at said desk and had the most uninterested expression on his face. "What's up?" He asked.

"What's up with you?" Roman asked, shutting the door behind him and sitting next to Logan at the desk. "Why are you like...this?" He asked, gesturing vaguely to Virgil.

"I was serenading Logan-- shut up. I know what you're gonna say." Virgil stopped his thought mid sentence to point at Logan, who obviously wanted to say something so badly. "I was singing to you, that's what serenading means."

"Serenade implies that it was good." Logan said despite Virgil's protests.

"I was wonderful!"

"You weren't even trying!"

"I really wasn't!"

Roman scoffed and watched as the door to the room opened and Patton and Dolos walked in. "Hey guys!" Patton exclaimed. "Why are you on the table, Virgil?" He asked. Dolos chuckled and sat across from Roman at the same table.

"I was singing a song." Virgil said, shrugging as he sat up. "By the way, Pat. You brought the good shit?" He asked, pulling a 3ds cartridge out of his pocket. Patton chuckled and nodded, pulling another cartridge out of his pocket as well. The two exchanged the games quickly before putting them into their pockets again and looking away as if nothing had happened.

"Did I just witness a drug deal?" Roman whispered, making both Patton and Virgil laugh.

"Yes." Virgil said confidently. "Nah, Patton had the Animal Crossing game I wanted and I had the Pokemon game he wanted. So we trade." He explained. "So, once Remy gets here and Picani does too, we can start the meeting."

"Speak of the devil!" A voice shouted as the door opened and there was Remy with Emile right behind him. "Shall we start this meeting?"

"Yep, let's meet in the sacrificial circle."

\--

"'Experiences that made us look back and think 'wow, I was gay/trans''" Virgil read off. "Oh boy, when I was younger I was so confused as to why I was a boy. Not that I wanted to be a girl, but I didn't want to be a boy either. I was literally so insistent on wanting to be neither. Took me forever to find out I could be just that."

"One Halloween I went as a princess and was not happy." Roman said. "The next year I went up to my mom and said 'can I be a prince this year'?" He smiled a bit. "She was very confused but she totally let me."

"When I was younger, I had this huge crush on a boy. I didn't know how to deal with it whatsoever, so I legit wrote him a note telling him to stay away from me because I didn't understand my own feelings." Dolos said. "It was so weird."

"One year I asked my parents if it was possible to like boys. They told me no." Logan said. He chuckled. "Yeah, turns out they're wrong."

"I found out you could be gay through the media, but it was always bad representation." Patton explained. "I was confused for many years and I still am. I used to think that liking guys was the worst thing ever and that I was wrong for it. It sucked."

"I just always knew I liked guys." Remy shrugged. "Dunno, I just knew." He turned to Emile, who was sitting at his desk. "Hey, Picani, do you have any experiences like that?" He asked.

Emile glanced up from his papers and smiled. "Found out when I had a crush on a guy Thomas. Neither of us really told each other, but he had a crush on me too. So we never got together, but we did find each other a couple years back, and it was both awkward and amazing."

"That's cute." Roman muttered, smiling.

"Alright, next topic!" Virgil said, pulling another paper from the basket. "'First gay relationship'." He chuckled. "My first, like, relationship with a guy was this kid from my middle school. It went for a couple years until we mutually broke it off. It was pretty nice."

"Well, I'm technically in a gay relationship right now, being with someone who's nonbinary." Dolos shrugged. "This is probably the first relationship I've been in for a long time, too."

"I'm currently crushing on a guy, so that's fun." Remy said, grinning. Something about that sentence felt wrong to Roman. He couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't the fact he liked someone, was it? No, Roman wasn't jealous. He couldn't be, it had only been a week or two.

"Bitch, who?!" Virgil exclaimed, looking at Remy in almost shock.

"Don't pretend you don't know, I told you I thought he was hot."

"It is not!" Remy nodded. "No way! Oh that is amazing." He paused for a moment. "Can I tell him?"

"No!" Remy said, throwing his hands up. "You are horrible with secrets!"

"So are you, dude!" Virgil rolled his eyes. "Change the topic, or change who's talking?" Everyone just shrugged or muttered 'I don't know'. "Let's just change the subject.

Roman was interested, still. Who was this crush that Remy had? Why did he care about it, though? He shook his head and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind until he finally got home again.


	9. Sleepy Skype Calls

Roman sighed, sitting down at his desk after he had finished all his homework for the night (which took almost all night), turning on his computer, seeing the new notifications from Tumblr.

"lanadelremy: hey  
lanadelremy: hey Roman  
lanadelremy: wanna call on skype  
royallyroman: sure what's your username?  
lanadelremy: same as tumblr  
royallyroman: I'll add you"

After a few minutes, the two had added each other on Skype and Roman was grinning to himself as he entered the call. "Hey." He greeted, seeing Remy turn on his camera. He did the same, and leaned back in his desk chair. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just bored." Remy shrugged. Roman noticed in the background that Virgil was sitting on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed and holding a ukulele.

"Hey, Virgil." He said, a bit louder. Virgil looked startled and looked up quickly before smiling almost evilly.

"What's up, Ro?" Virgil asked. Roman went to say something but Virgil strummed the ukulele. He chuckled. "You two continue talking, ignore my gay ass."

"So, do you have gym yet?" Remy asked. Roman nodded, picking up his sketchbook from his desk along with a pencil. He didn't really draw, it was more just calligraphy and symbols. "Okay, the teacher for the guys is fucking annoying, right?"

"He constantly yells at me for not changing." Roman said. "Aside from that, I don't think he realizes some people can't run for ten minutes without break." He said, furrowing his eyes brows as he drew something randomly in his notebook.

"I know, right?" Remy said, leaning back in his chair, one arm around the back of it. "We should, like, start a gym class rebellion or something."

"Kids at my old school did that, and it was fucking amazing." Roman said, smiling to himself, not looking up from his sketchbook. He heard the cords of a ukulele in a familiar tune. He glanced up and saw Remy looking back to Virgil with a confused look.

"Will your mouth still remember the taste of my toes?~" He sang.

"Will my what do what now." Roman asked, his question more of a statement than anything. Virgil burst into a fit of laughing. "What the actual fuck, Virgil."

"Vee, you're the best sibling I could ask for, but sometimes you disgust me." Remy whispered, almost quiet enough that Roman couldn't hear it, but it was just loud enough.

"This is coming from the guy who listens to daddy kink music!" Virgil yelled.

"Coming from the one with a piss kink!" Remy countered.

"Shut your mouth!" Virgil yelled. "No exposing me right now, Roman doesn't need to know this yet!"

"I honestly didn't need to know that at all, man." Roman muttered, looking back down to his notebook. Virgil muttered something about leaving the two alone and left the room, leaving the two alone in the call.

The conversation went on for a long time, Roman doodling in his notebook and letting Remy rant about things that He would occasionally respond to. It was almost 11AM when Roman glanced up and noticed Remy yawning.

"You tired?" He asked. Remy shrugged and nodded. He looked nice in the darkness of the room and the light of the screen illuminating his face.

"Insomnia's a bitch." He muttered, rubbing one of his eyes. "You wanna end the call or nah?"

"Nah, let's see who caves first." Roman grinned. He looked back down and started drawing something. He kept glancing up to his reference and kept drawing. "So, continue your story about the Math teacher?"

"Hey, what have you been doing this whole time?" Remy asked after the story was finished.

"Drawing." Roman answered.

"Can I see?"

Roman paused, biting his lip and looking down at what he had been drawing. He never really drew people, but for some reason the image of Remy in the dark was something he just wanted to draw really badly. He sighed and moved his chair back a bit so Remy could get a nice view of the drawing he made. He expected the worst and prepared for it.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Remy exclaimed, smiling. "You're a great artist!" Roman chuckled and shook his head, moving the sketchbook back into his lap. "Dude, can I have that drawing once you're finished?" He asked.

"Maybe." Roman shrugged.

A little while later, Roman looked back up and noticed Remy almost falling asleep at his desk. He was...really pretty, Roman had to admit. He looked so blissfully unaware of anything, and it was nice to see. He smiled to himself. Remy was really good looking, he'd admit, even if he was a twin. He was also really nice and sweet and funny and--

Fuck.

Well, this was not how Roman expected to realize he had a crush on someone, but this was fine.


End file.
